The Unbanished Truth
}} Roy learns valuable information from the High Priestess of Thor, and receives a gift. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ * Thor (as statue) ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** High Priestess of Odin ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess Rubyrock ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Frigg ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Freyr ◀ ▶ Transcript High Priestess of Thor: Wait, warrior! I would speak with you. Roy: Can you get me where I'm going faster? High Priestess of Thor: Do you know where exactly you're going? Roy: Compelling point. Go ahead. High Priestess of Thor: The Council of Clans is not the current dwarven parliament, so it does not meet in our capital. High Priestess of Thor: They will gather in a special hall in the town of Firmament, nearer to the surface. The High Priestess of Thor reaches into her pouch. High Priestess of Thor: As a human, you'll have trouble getting past border security, especially if a meeting has been called. Roy: I sort of figured we'd do the basic "pleading with authority figures to allow complete strangers to handle a serious crisis" thing we always do. The High Priestess produces a runestone. High Priestess of Thor: You won't need to. Firmament holds a major temple to Thor which in turn maintains a private exit to the surface world so that the priests can observe the weather. High Priestess of Thor: This sacred runestone will guide you toward it and unlock the spells sealing the door. High Priestess of Thor: But more importantly, it can only be given freely; it turns to dust if taken by force. High Priestess of Thor: The fact that you bear it will prove to the acolytes that I gave my blessing to your mission. Roy: Nice. Thanks. I hope they're stocked up on holy water. High Priestess of Thor: One more thing—your friend, Thundershield. Did he write me a letter last year, by any chance? Roy: Yes! You got it? High Priestess of Thor: I did, though I could not place the name until the vampire started talking about being exiled. High Priestess of Thor (inset): My predecessor, High Priest Hurak, was responsible for your friend's banishment, but he left no records as to why he would take such a drastic step. Flashback to before the fall of Azure City; Miko Miyazaki is waiting for the High Priestess' response to Durkon's letter. High Priestess of Thor: You can have a seat while I write a response, if you'd like. Miko: Thank you, but standing builds character. Miko: Also, I just rode for four days. High Priestess of Thor: Since it seems your friend did not get my reply, I will reiterate it to you: High Priestess of Thor: Durkon Thundershield is free to return to Dwarven Lands at his pleasure. His exile is over. Roy: That's great, but... it's a bit late. He's already there. What good does it do? High Priestess of Thor: I would not venture a guess, but it is true. And the truth always has a use. High Priest of Freyr: Go, human! Our people's future depends on you! High Priestess of Frigg: Gods' speed, noble warrior. High Priestess of Thor: May Thor's blessing be upon you and your cause. Roy: I promise I'll do everything I can. Roy leaves the chamber. High Priest of Freyr: Also, if this ends OK for us can we maybe talk about reforming all those archaic friggin' rules? High Priestess of Frigg: Hey! Don't pin this all on Frigg, everyone agreed to this! Trivia * This is the final appearance thus far for Miko Miyazaki, fallen paladin of the Sapphire Guard. Miko fell from the grace of the gods for killing Shojo in #407, and died in #464 after foolishly destroying Soon's Gate. This is the only flashback to show her since her death. She was a major antagonist of the second and third books, making her first appearance at the end of the first book, in #120, "The End of the Beginning". She appeared in sixty-nine strips in total. * The High Priestess of Thor's message to Durkon that his banishment was over was lost by Miko and eaten by the Monster in the Darkness in #375, Undeliverable. External Links * 1024}} View the comic * 478692}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot